Sentry and Avenger
by Overfic23
Summary: Instead of an Overlord, a sleeping giant was brought to the new world against its will. This giant is one like no other with few concerns about its surroundings, so long as it is left in peace. However, it is not one to be angered, for its fury has destroyed countries and leveled cities. The inhabitants of the new world will quickly learn the meaning of greatest friend, worst enemy
1. Chapter 1

Enri ran, her younger sister held close. She ran as fast as she could to get away from the knight following just behind her.

"Uh." Her sister had stumbled, bringing her down with her. Horror and fear flashed through her mind concerning what fate awaited the two sisters.

The knight behind her chuckled darkly as he raised his sword. "There is no escape little girl." Rage overcame Enri, and with all her strength she flung herself at the knight.

"Don't underestimate me!" And with all the force a young peasant like her could muster a fist hit the knight in the helmet. Even as pain blossomed through her hand she reached for her sister. They needed to run, just a little bit farther and they could hide in the forest.

"Argh!" The now enraged knight swung his blade in a fit of rage, drawing blood across a long line on the girl's back. Even with the burning sensation in her back, Enri struggled to protect her sister. Shielding her with her body in the hope that she might escape.

As she neared death, her awareness heightened. She was able to hear the ragged breath of the knight behind her, the cries of the villagers in her ransacked home, and a feint droning buzz in the air that sounded much like a large and angry swarm of insects. But what drew her attention the most was the rustling in front of her. As she looked up, fearing another knight, or worse yet a monster, a peculiar creature emerged from the brush.

It should have been a monster, with its single glowing eye and covered in an insect like shell, but many of its features made her think it was so much more. It's two hand like, albeit warped, appendages that were clearly made of metal, and the fact that no matter where her eyes frantically glanced she could not notice any hole for so much as breaking on its plated head and body cast doubt on her opinion. There was no way a creature like that could ever exist.

With a start she returned to her senses, aware of the predicament she was in. She spared a quick glance back at the knight, only to find him completely stupefied by what and emerged from the undergrowth. He and the creature seemed to be in a staring contest, unsure of what to make of the armored beast across from them. Enri, being that much closer, was able to notice as the creatures entire eye seemed to move back and forth quickly as its attention focused solely on the knight, much like a curious child, or a predator preparing to strike.

The standstill came to an end when a second light blinked into existence on the creature's 'face'. Before either could react to this change there was a flash of scarlet heat, passing right over the cowering girls, where it struck the knight with uncanny accuracy through the slit of his helmet. Enri sat there dumbstruck as the knights lifeless body slumped to the ground. She reacted in fear, whipping her head around, only to notice the things attention had now changed to a second knight who had come up behind the group.

This knight tried to run, fear and shock taking control. Yet he did not take a single step to escape before what appeared to be a large man, covered in material not unlike the thing now behind him, was in front of him. The knight had no time to react to this new threat before he was pushed to the ground, and a large, strange, and very obviously dangerous blade appeared. He could let out no more than a gurgle on his own blood, before the blade had pierced through his flesh and into his heart.

A frantic Enri scrambled to get her and her sister away from these threats, only to hear a new set of voices. "Are you alright kid?" A group of three people dressed in the strangest, but obviously purposeful, clothing had appeared next to the thing from before along with another being almost identical to the one who had killed the second knight. With muted interest she observed that they were truly identical with the exception of what looked like numbers and letters on their chest.

"Of course she isn't! She was slashed for Christ sake!" One of the two obviously male individuals said to the female speaker. A gob smacked Enri could not find words to describe her situation before the other male had mysteriously appeared kneeling next the two girls.

"I apologize for my companion's behavior, but you really should let them look at your wound. Is it alright to let them treat you two?" His tone was calm, but laced with the undertone of a dangerous mirth. Even as Nemu buried her head into her sister, Enri had the were with all to nod dumbly.

"All right, fine! You win. Can you get a med kit out? We need to treat the kid."

As the two tended to the young girls, doing strange and awkward things to the two, Enri tried to process the situation reacting to the ones treating her only when addressed. She was vaguely aware of the fact that the creature that she first saw and the second armored one were moving around the corpses, seemingly looking for something, while the first metal one stood stalk still looking toward the village. All of this just added to her confusion, how could a being stand so still yet give off such an aura of danger? How could what appeared to be living creatures that were completely made of metal like materials exist?

It was not very long before the two tending to her were done. After cleaning the wound, they had put an obviously very expensive pure white cloth on it much to her chagrin. Once they were done, the group of strangers started moving off. "Please wait!" Enri cried out. The mysterious one who appeared to be the leader turned to look at her. "Please, I know it is much to ask, but please save our family and village!" She cried out while prostrating.

"We will see what we can do." His enigmatic answer left much for her to wonder.

"Thank you!" She responded. "May we please know the name of our saviors? We wish to properly thank you for all you have done."

"No." His stoic and cold answer shocked Enri. "But you may know the name of where we hail from, for that is much more relevant than a title." Even more questions arise in the mind of the young girl's overtaxed mind. "We are servicemen from the United States of America."


	2. Chapter 2

*I don't like doing authors notes, but I think it is needed this time. This story is more like Gate in its plot, just with an Overlord setting to it. Make of that what you will. I will try to keep the sci-fi realistic, but some won't be and other stuff you will just have to look up to believe. Ps. Updates will not normally be anywhere near this fast, and please look at the cross-overs I started, Bolos don't get enough lovin!*

April 20, 2057:

The President of the United States of America looked up from her dresser to read the LED display on the far wall. 'It's almost 2300, damn. That meeting with the Russian president went longer than it should have. I guess they felt more of the impacts from the Indi-Pakistani War.' She thought to herself as she prepared for bed.

"Your distressed face does not become you ma'am." Said a very level voice.

"Damn it Varys! Don't do stuff like that! It's quite rude and I happen to be changing!" She screamed at the voice coming from the display's speakers, now quite distressed.

"Ha ha ha. You know I mean nothing buy it, and it's not like there is something to be seen which I haven't seen before." The voice continued in a lax but still even tone.

"It's the sentiment you socially awkward idiot. Now what do you want? It is quite late and I have been quite busy lately." The President stated in a very unprofessional manner.

"I did not expect someone like you to be so uncouth. No matter, I merely wish to 'personally' summarize the state of affairs before your vacation. The economic report is bland but positive, but there is some civil unrest from your handling of the "White Sun" incident in the far right groups. Beyond that our military power should hold up well for the next few months, everyone is too busy with their internal affairs to care about our actions. Research is progressing more than smoothly, with several systems ready for field testing once you give the all clear, but that should wait." He rattled off in a brisk manner.

"Fine, thank you for the report. That does pull some weight off my shoulders. Now good night, I am looking forward to my vacation and I don't want to be bothered unless it is absolutely critical." She replied.

"Good night Madam President." The voice stated before disappearing. ' _I wonder if those readings will be important? It's not like I can do anything about it so I guess I'll go entertain myself for a few hours._ ' Its inner monologue stated.

*A little more than two hours later*

The President shot up out of bed, quite startled by the blaring klaxon and the red light blinking in the wall. "Attention all personnel. Defcon-1 status has been reached. Report to your assigned locations. Protocol nine is in effect." A loud voice boomed through every major government building and military facility stated.

"Varys, talk to me! What is going on! Did the Chinese launch missiles?" The President stated as she threw on cloths and started rushing to her command and control bunker -per protocol-. "I do not know." His calm voice replied. "What little is known must wait until you are in the bunker, for security reasons. Your Vice President is already there, and your chiefs of staff will be there within ten minutes."

The President looked around her at all of the officials around her, silently thankful for the coffee and quite the absence of a klaxon brought. "Alright, you all know protocol nine, so I shouldn't need to say what will happen if anything leaves this room without my say-so. Now someone tell me why we have initiated protocol nine."

"It is best if I answer that to those present." Came the nervous reply of a willow stick like man wearing an Air Force General's uniform. "At exactly 0000 hours last night Central time our satellites picked up a flash of radiation across the spectrum, before an E.M.P. knocked out many of our systems. Most have been restored, but we have not been able to contact any of our allies and the reports from our over-seas bases are weird. Since then we have been attempting to re-calibrate and restore satellite imagery to get more intel. We have also scrambled all the air and naval assets we can." He prattled off.

"What do you mean weird? Also, if there are no confirmed nuclear strikes tell the bombers and missile sites to stand down, but leave the subs on stand-by." The president stated in a cold and commanding tone. There was a flurry of activity in the background as her orders were carried out.

"Weird means they are **all** what can only be considered spatial transported. Our tank battalions from Germany are reporting they are now in a desert, and are responding to Nellis air traffic controllers. Our planes from Japan are flying next to planes from Robin AFB aircraft, and that is just the start of it. They seem to have been teleport-ed stateside, and we are trying to find out where everyone is and what their status is." Came the general's reply.

The tension and nervousness of the room was palpable, only to be broken by the sound of an officer shouting out "We have satellite imagery! I'm putting it up on the main screens." A deathly silence overcame the top leaders of the country as they processed to images before them.

"Get land teams across the borders now! I want full surveys on the changes done yesterday! Call the ballistic subs back to American waters and get a full defensive blockade around the continent within 48 hours! All civilian air craft are grounded until further notice and scramble all of the SR-72s we can field!" The President stated, snapping the room out of its stupor. With orders given she turned and headed to a small, soundproofed room just to the side. "If there is a major update let me know, I will make a public statement in the morning at 1000 hours Eastern Time, other than that there is to be no release of information to the press. Now, I have some phone calls to make." With that she was gone.

After entering the room and closing the blinds she slumped into a large chair. With that she pulled out a smart phone and started talking. "Varys, I know you are there. Don't reply, just follow my orders. I want proto-field units with one CIA field agent and two special forces operators to form up into teams and sent to the other continents. You pick where and how many, just report to me once they are under way. Also, do your best to prevent a war, I don't want this to go poorly." With that she stopped talking and looked to the computer screen on the desk in front of her. Transfixed by the obviously not Earth planet before her and the new shape of the Continent her country was now on.


	3. Chapter 3

*I am lazy and bad with names, get used to it.*

*1030 hours EST*

"As stated at the beginning of this conference, all relevant information will be made public as soon as it has been confirmed by the intelligence community. Now, I will take a few questions." The President spoke, concluding her public announcement. "You, in the front." She stated, pointing to one of the dozens of clamoring reporters in front of the podium.

"Madam President, can you confirm at this time if there was any information the government had before what is being called the "New Terra Transit" that may have been missed or overlooked?" The reporter asked in a blunt and slightly accusing manner.

"No, next question."

"Madam President, what is being done in regards to extra-territorial transport and foreign nationals who were brought along?" A new reporter asked, a very intent look on his plump face.

"I do not know long term, that is for congress to decide within the next few weeks. Short term I have sent representatives to areas like Baha and Vancouver to arrange a short term plan. This will most likely result in local governments maintaining their own systems with military and federal assistance when needed, visas will be extended until further notice." She responded in a brisk manner, glad to have an important topic being discussed. "Next question."

"Madam President, what security measures are being implemented to ensure public safety given the circumstances?" One reporter asked daringly.

With a look as cold as ice, a look not seen since her days in the military, she answered gravely "The full force of American might is being mobilized to defend our sovereign space, and as the logistical complications from the current situation are resolved new plans will be drawn up. As for force, let me remind the public that the Military will respond to any and all foreign threats with the appropriate amount of force. That is all I will say for now, there will be one more question before the conclusion to this press conference."

"Madam President, from the satellite photos that have been released we can confirm there is some form of civilization here, what can you tell us about them and has contact been made with them?" One voice rose above the rest, silence overcoming the room as they anticipated a response.

"Yes, there are confirmed other civilizations, some of them we believe to be non-human in nature. No contact has been made at this time. I have no further comments." With that she turned and left the podium, a shocked country in her wake.

*36 hours after New Terra Transit*

Hurlburt field, Florida: Mission briefing room

"Good Morning, I am to be known as Agent 'dread', I will be the agent in charge of the North-West Eastern continent operations. All of you should have already gone through the mission packet as to what we will be going in with. Due to the sensitive nature of this material, I will now brief you on what tasks the three specific teams will be doing and what they may encounter. This is considered 'Top Secret' for the moment." He paused to look over the eight occupants of the room.

"While we have confirmed the existence of non-human factions, we do not believe any significant ones will be near our operating space. If you do make contact with non-humans they are to be treated the same as human elements in accordance with the situation. We will not be concealing our identities and allegiance when asked, according to Code of Conduct instructions, but we will not openly present it. We will try to maintain low profiles. Beyond that, the field agents will be in charge of their respective squads." He paused to gauge the room.

"Now moving on to assignments, this is what everyone needs to know about intelligence acquisition."

Lieutenant Commander Stitus flew low above the surface of the water, her F-29 Vampire gliding through the air. Her and her wingman were flying towards a large archipelago where Venezuela used to be. They had been sent out by their carrier group to perform reconnaissance on the geographically closest new land not connected to the continent. She kept replaying what little they knew about the area, beyond it being tropical, heavily forested, and seemingly no significant development. It was a true frontier.

"Radar contact, thirty mikes out. We should be seeing land soon." Her wingman called over the radio. It was not long before they were darting around the islands, collecting as much information as they could. They spent as long as they could with their very limited fuel supply before they started heading back to known waters. It was at this time that a warning light came on in Stitus' cockpit.

"Mayday, Mayday. Critical systems failure focused in the left wing, no chance of recovery." She cried out through her radio for all to hear. Her wingman could only look on in horror as the entire airframe of the plane started to shutter and buckle. It was not long before the fighter was nearly ripped in half, tumbling to the too close for comfort jungle covered island below. "Punching out!" the pilot of the doomed plane cried out, ejecting away from the metal deathtrap.

By the time her copilot was able to respond the plane was gone, only circling around to confirm his wingman's fate. "Control, this is Eagle two. I have confirmed visual of shoot deployment; beacon appears to be active. Archiving co-ordinates for retrieval."

"Eagle two, Control confirms co-ordinates. Return to base, you are at bingo fuel. We will send someone to pick her up soon."

"Copy." With the exchange over, the pilot was forced to head back towards his ship, alone.

Pari was content with life. Not overly enthusiastic, but content with the status of things. She was well settled into her routine and place in life. Get up, search for food and if any is found bring it back to the nest for her sisters. There were not many predators in this section of land that were a threat to the Harpy's skills, so she was safe. The only true threat to worry about being a rouge dragon.

As she moved through her normal routine, she grew very excited. Yes! She had found a small tribe of goblins on one of the nest's islands! Even with the poor quality meat, it would provide plenty of food for many moons. Maybe enough for them to mate! With no males in the species, they reproduce parasitically with an external source, and must rely on those from close enough species to reproduce. Of course, the extent of the drain depends on how frequently they mate and the choice of the harpies, so they usually did not last too lang. She was too young to mate the last time, nothing more than a hatchling when that strange, haired male had been washed ashore on a nearby beach, only helping to produce a few eggs before its body gave out.

Returning to the nest, high up in the rocky crags of an old mountain, she rushed to find an elder. "Sister! Sister!" she cried, getting the attention of the matriarch of their family. "I have found food! Too much to carry back on my own. It is a group of the small green ones!" she eagerly stated.

"Good! Good! That will be enough for us to lay eggs again. As a reward, you will get the main breeding rights to the mate we will find." The aged harpy stated, causing the younger one to grow even more excited. It was the greatest reward to be able to keep the mate and be first for breeding. Even more so to be given to one so young.

The raid had been successful; the goblins were much too weak to stand up against a full nest of harpies. That night the matriarch had praised Pari for her find at the feast, proclaiming that she would be the one to find, chose, and keep the next mate for the nest. That night Pari went to sleep hours after roosting, much too eager for the future, wondering what her mate would be like.

The morning had come, most of the nest lazing about still laden with the previous night's feast. But Pari wasn't. No, she was leaving to search for a mate.

Many hours later and Pari was growing frustrated. Who knew that finding a good mate would be so hard?! She didn't want to pick those gross looking scaled ones, she wanted a strong mate! The absolute strongest! Her thoughts were shattered by the sound of a great and terrible roar. Dragons, she must hide from them! But what came in to view was different from any of the few dragons he had seen before.

There were two, one dominant one seemingly leading the other. They were a dark grey in color with white markings breaking up the solid color, and a slim, long body and four wings. But the wings were not flapping, and the larger front pair seemed to be broken with their ends pointed the wrong way for flight. She dove for cover in the trees, hoping to hide from the threat. Only then did she notice they had already soared past, flying much faster to even seem possible.

They took off, loitering for very short periods of time near the larger islands in a search for some unknown enemy. It was not very long before they were passing by the place a frightened Pari had not moved from. But just as they were passing overhead the leader seemed to tremble and then fall from the sky, as if bested by an enemy. Its broken body fell to the jungle below, and only then did she notice something leap high from its neck. The second dragon made a quick loop around, lamenting the loss of its pair before turning away and fleeing from the threat that brought down its leader.

Pari took off as fast as her wings could carry her, determined to find the dragon killer. It was not long before she came across the place she saw the dragon killer fall to the ground slowly with its great white leaf slowing it down. It was strange looking, but alive and unconscious from its fight. Pari continued to look at it, deciding what to do next. Yes, she had found herself and excellent mate! Maybe life would be more interesting from now on for her.


	4. Chapter 4

High above the ocean where the Atlantic used to be a group of aircraft flew along. The advanced fighters on constant vigil surrounded the other planes, ready to challenge against any threats to their precious cargo. A refueling tanker was just ahead of the main group, ready to top off any empty tanks on their long haul. The main group was made up of a wing of 'osprey' tilt rotary wing aircraft, moving along at their fastest speed, their faster jet partners hanging back with them.

On one of the aircraft agent 'dread' was briefing the various squad leaders about their tasks, covering any topic missed in the rushed brief to get them underway. "My squad will be loitering around the area we land. We will also be in charge of diplomatic contact with the local governments once necessary. Team two will head south west, gathering information on the major cities in that direction. There are quite a few and they are probably in different countries so keep your head down. Team three will head due east for now. The satellite images showed that to the west and far south there are many non-human groups. Stick with the closer ones and try to make peaceful contact. In terms of technology, we seem to be heading into mediaeval era locals so take that into account before showing off. Any questions?"

"What will we have in terms of support from home sir?" Team leader three said.

"Good question 'walker', to start off with there will be a 24-hour period where the various fighters and bombers that are coming with us will be able to provide support. After that it is only drones that can be launched from the four 'Sea Hunters' that will be nearby and if needed there are inter-continental and orbital missiles. About two weeks in there should be at least a Zumwalt class destroyer nearby for support."

In another aircraft, "Name's eyeball, what's yours?" The CRO field medic said to his new team mate.

The SEAL looked up from checking the arming devices for her claymores. "Eyeball? That is quite the imaginative name flyboy." She said with a light chuckle.

"Eh. It kind of stuck when during my sniper quals the instructor asked how I was able to get semi-accurate shots off so quickly. I, of course, just had to reply "I am eyeballing it sir!". You can guess what happened next, instructor damn near had a stroke before he had me doing gun cleaning for the whole detachment."

"Ha! You can call me flash. And before you make any superhero and or sexual innuendos you should know I am called that because I always am making such 'flashy' explosions."

"So, if this is a diplomatic mission why are they sending us? A SEAL, CRO, and CIA spook show up with robot soldiers in a medieval town. Sounds like the start of a bad joke, with our crucifixion being the punch line."

"Nah, the punch line is whoever bugs us getting a couple thermobaric grenades to the face and white phosphorus sniper rounds to the dick. I'm not letting some stuck up church bugger do what he wants with me."

"White phosphorus? Seriously? Remind me not to get on your bad side yah crazy bastard. I've got kids back home and I would like to see them again. Can't say the same for their mother."

"Hey now, no need for insults. I've got kids too and my husband is just the sweetest. I'm not some cold hearted pyro if that is what you are thinking."

"Whatever, you wanna check out those combat drones they are giving us? I hear they aren't the normal models, they have some serious hardware upgrades."

"Sure, why not? Need to get comfortable with their glowing eyes."

Admiral Shoals looked down at the deck of the "Enterprise" as a lone F-29 set down on the deck, its VTOL engines roaring against the deck. As the lovechild of an F-22 and an X-29, the highly mobile and versatile platform settled down on the deck before it was set below for maintenance.

"Have Lieutenant Starber come to the main de-briefing room, I want to know what happened to our bird. And get Central Command on the line, that bird went down too far for a regular rescue operation without breaking the defensive ring. See what assets they will allow us to send to get our pilot." He said to one of the petty officers behind him.

"Yes sir."

Lieutenant Starber walked into the debriefing room, grabbing a cup of old coffee from the pot to settle his nerves just before the admiral walked in.

"Room Ten-shut!"

"At ease. I just want you to go over in detail the events surrounding the loss of your wingman." The admiral said.

"Yes sir, we were on our way back from the scouting run when an alarm went off in her aircraft. She called out a mayday saying it was unrecoverable. At that point I looked over and saw the entire wing shear off from the main body, it just seemed to disintegrate. Anyways, she punched out, I was able to see that she got clear safely, but I wouldn't be surprised if she got injured on the way down sir, it looked like she was thrown around quite a bit."

"Alright, you get word to maintenance to go over every inch of the wings on our F-29s. I don't want a repeat of this tragedy." He said to a low ranking officer who scurried out of the room. "And what is the sit-rep on our call to HQ?"

"Sir, we just heard back. We are to hold position and let them take care of it." The petty officer from before stated.

"What!? They want me to leave one of my sailors behind?!"

"No sir! They were pretty hush hush about it, but they did tell me that a pair of 'Sea Hunters' are in that area and one would be able to recover her if she is still alive. No other intel was passed down sir."

"Great, now they are sending in robots to get my men." They admiral muttered under his breath before leaving the room.

Lieutenant Commander Stitus woke up with a grunt, the last dregs of her unconscious induced sleep disappearing from her battered body. As she opened her eyes she looked up.

"Huh, I didn't think I died in the crash. I mean, there is no other way for me to be in such a heavenly place." She said. Indeed, anyone with her interests would be both startled and pleasantly surprised by the environment she woke up to. Anyone should be quite pleasantly shocked by the seen now in front of her. How could one not be drawn to the group of well figured, beautiful, young, and most definitely naked women standing there with interest written all over their faces? "Your awake!" Shouted the young woman in front of her, who could not be much older than 18.

"Okay. Apparently this is real. Question, why are you all naked and why am I still strapped down to this damn chair?" A thoroughly confused pilot stated.

"?"

She could see the confusion written all over their faces. Question marks seemingly popping up above their heads. With an exacerbated sigh she started to move on her own. The group surrounding her jumped back in pure shock when she released the straps securing her to the now useless chair and started to stand. "Ah, I must have been left in that thing for hours. How long was I unconscious? And frankly, where am I? It looks like a freaking cave."

"You just removed your shell! Why would you do that?! Doesn't it keep you safe when you are fighting dragons!?" A shocked girl screamed from in front of her.

"What!? No! This is just a seat that I was strapped into. And why would I be fighting dragons!?"

"But I saw you bring down a grey dragon yesterday! I saw you slay it before leaping from its back to get its mate, before it fled in terror!"

"Wait a minute. You think that was a dragon I was fighting yesterday. I have been unconscious since then in the chair I just got out of. And you don't seem to realize I'm human. God damn it! There really is primitive civilization in this world and I just had to get found by freaking amazons when my plane crashed! Oh, and one last question. Why did you bring me hear?"

"Because you are a great warrior who has the strength to slay dragons! And that is just what I am looking for in a mate for our nest!" The young girl who had been speaking this whole time said. Making a very striking, but also appealing pose.

"Mate?" Came a whispered reply. It was at that moment the Navy pilot noticed the feathered wings instead of hands all of the women around her had. "Man, I must have been slipped some really great shit because I am tripping bear balls right now." That was all the harpies heard before their new guest had slipped back into the land of dreams.


End file.
